


Hurting Sea Hawk

by MaddyMadz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Death But Not Really, Drowning, F/M, and when she does sleep it doesnt go as she hoped, it was a nightmare, mermista avoids sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyMadz/pseuds/MaddyMadz
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Hurting Sea Hawk

It’s obvious Mermista hasn’t been able to sleep, the bags under her eyes growing heavier and heavier with each passing day. The images that haunt her mind of her attacking her friends and innocent people kept waking her up at all hours of the night. 

Mermista turned herself into an unhealthy workaholic, guzzling down ungodly amounts of coffee and energy drinks to keep herself awake. She tried to hide it, but her friends could see right through her. It was on day two and a half of zero sleep when it started to seriously affect her. She’s forgetting where she puts things, leaving near full cups of coffee on her nightstand and making new cups when she can’t find it. Mermista’s irritability worsened, making her snap and yell at people she never has to before. Multiple people have approached Sea Hawk begging him to do something since it seems like he’s the only one who she might listen to.

He agreed and later that day found Mermista in the kitchen, making another batch of coffee.    
  
“Mermista~” He sang as she walked up behind her.    
  
“What.” She replied harshly, grabbing a coffee mug.    
  
“Maybe you should try to get a little bit of rest.” He offered, resting her his hands on her shoulders. He was going to softly message them to help relax her, but she shrugged them off before he could.    
  
“No, I’m fine. I have stuff that I need to get done.” She insisted, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.    
  
“Darling you haven’t slept in almost three days…” Sea Hawk frowned. “That’s not healthy. People have been noticing. It’s affecting you a lot more than you think.” Sea Hawk turned her shoulder so she would face him. “Please, Misty… Will you sleep? For me?” His eyes pleaded to her. Those damn puppy eyes. She could never say no to them. 

Mermista stood silent for a few moments, as if she could fight against his wishes. She groaned and put her mug away. “Fine, but only for you.” 

Sea Hawk’s eyes light up, he was so happy she’d finally get some rest. He knew the nightmares kept her up, but she didn’t want to talk about them, but maybe just his presence there would make her feel safe enough to sleep. 

The pirate softly took the princess’s hand leading her back to their bed. He kicked off his shoes and followed Mermista into bed, shifting and getting comfortable under the covers. Mermista had turned his back to him, only trusting him to be behind her with her neck exposed since she’s been chipped. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. She took a deep breath, releasing the tension she didn’t realize she was keeping in her shoulders. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sea Hawk mumbled into her hair. She simply nodded, her eyes already struggling to stay open. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep. Sea Hawk had planned to stay away to watch over her, but he himself was tired since it was the middle of the night when he found her. He slowly drifted to sleep with his lover pressed against his chest. 

~ 

  
  


He couldn’t save her. 

Mermista was already chipped. She had absolutely no control of her body and Sea Hawk was standing right in front of her. He wasn’t his cheery, optimistic self, he looked scared. That was when Mermista’s feet moved without her telling them to. She charged toward Sea Hawk, ready to tackle him. Thankfully he moved out of the way, but Mermista then brought a big wave of water to knock him into the rock wall nearby. He hit it with a shout before landing on the ground. 

Mermista got up and walked towards Sea Hawk. She wrapped a thread of water around his ankle, dragging his body against the rocky ground before stopping in front of her. Her foot roughly landed in the middle of his chest. At this point he is staring at the princess absolutely  _ terrified _ . That’s when she brought a bubble of water down on him, holding it there. The pirate held his breath, but struggled as Mermista’s weight pressed more and more on his lungs. The terror that filled his eyes as he squirmed under her, desperately trying not to gasp for air terrified herself. 

She woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of her lungs. Sea Hawk immediately woke up and was at her side. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close as her eyes scanned his face. That of all ways to wake up from a nightmare, that was the last thing he thought she would do.    
  
“Mermista?” He asked. Her hands started shaking as she let go of his shirt. Salty tears started pouring out of her eyes and down her face. All the emotions that she had been pushing down deep within her have suddenly rocketed its way to the surface and she didn’t know what to do. All she could do was choke out a few “no”s and “sorry”s as her throat swelled up. 

“Mermista, dearest, calm down it’s okay.” Sea Hawk pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her back attempting to calm her down. She buried her face into his chest, as her hands death gripped a pile of fabric on his back. He knows that he can’t stop these nightmares, so all he can do is be there for her. 

Mermista couldn’t stop herself from sobbing. The ugly, loud noises that escaped her throat as well as the mixture of tears and snot running down her face are things she never wanted anyone to witness, but she couldn’t help it. Sea Hawk is the one person she’d never want to hurt, let alone  _ kill. _ Even if it was just a nightmare, it was way too realistic for her liking. 

Sea Hawk kept a tight embrace on Mermista, not daring to let her go. One of his hands rubbed along her back to soothe her as she sobbed, the other racked through the dark teal locks of hair on her head. He quietly whispered soft words to console her to help, but he soon realized she either couldn’t hear him or couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying. Her mind was too clogged with the remnants of the nightmare. He instead started to hum, hoping the vibrations in his chest would help ground her. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sobbing into Sea Hawk’s shirt, but it was thoroughly soaked at this point. All the energy was drained out of her, she couldn’t even cry anymore. Her grip had loosened, but she still stayed close to him. Sea Hawk continued to softly hummed a quiet shanty as she calmed down. A small sniffle here and there could be heard as she was starting to fall asleep again. All she could pray to whatever higher being was out there was to  _ never _ give her another nightmare like that again. 

  
  



End file.
